Matthew Gates
Matthew Gates is a character from the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Gates takes the appearance of a well-built Human Being. He wears a dark olive green uniform which has badges and metals attached to it on the left side of his chest. His leggings are the same color as his upper part of the uniform and his shoes are black and formal looking. He has black hair and a mustache as well blue eyes. He also has a holster around his waist and he sometimes wears a uniform hat. Personality Matthew Gates is the type of man who likes to take action but also listens to reason. Being the head of a government facility, he seems stressed sometimes and he also likes to take command and give orders. Despite his personal feelings, however, he would take his job and the task at hand seriously and put them beforehand. Powers and Abilities Matthew has no special powers or alien abilities but he does have the ability to command G.E.I.T soldiers and their operations. He also has standard, military combat skills. He holds a weapon, later revealed as a blaster, in his holster at nearly all times; providing him with a weapon. Weaknesses Because of him being Human, he has the same weakness as an average Human Being and can be practically affected by anything. Biography Little is known about Gates' earlier history. While in the position of commander of the GEIT, Gates had encountered Brandon Tennyson inflitrating the Charlie Base close to the Mexican border. Despite the fact that he was meant to keep him imprisoned, Gates had a change of heart when he realized he needed Brandon in order to deal with his situation and that keeping aliens a secret didn't matter anymore, considering his secret on being an alien hero was just revealed to the world. Together, with Brandon and his team, he helped defend the base against Posideon, the DNA manifestation created by DNA X. While they were successful in stopping Poseideon, DNA X managed to escape. Gates was still grateful for the assistance and hoped to hear from Brandon and his team again. Gates called upon the help of Brandon again when the Kennedy Space Center was under attack by DNA X and more of his physical forms. While he did listen to reason and give Brandon and his team more time to defuse the situation, the Alpha Squad acted out on their own and jeopardized the mission. Afterwards, the Government finally decided to take action and get in front of the reveal that Brandon is an alien hero by holding him in court for a general hearing. At first, General Gates was against this as he believed in Brandon but, as he is a person of the government as well as G.E.I.T., he was bound to comply. When the hearing had commenced, Gates was present and sat besides Brandon at the desk. When the Vorzzle attacked, Gates and his men arrived on the scene to protect the country from him. However, due to the Vorzzle's abilities to grow in strength, stature and intelligence by simply eating, Gates' planned attacks fell flat and actually benefited the creature. He assisted the team in any way he could and, when the Vorzzle was finally defeated by Brandon, he accepted James Tompkins, a member of Brandon's team at the time, into the G.E.I.T. as a Scientific Adviser. Later, at the Bravo Base, Gates was alerted to suspicious activity when a Dimensional Rift appeared within the perimeter. Khan had exited the rift and attacked the G.E.I.T. searching for a power source that James had developed. When Khan retrieved information from James about where to get a larger power source, he was ready to execute him on the spot but Gates stepped in and bought him just enough time to save his life. When Khan escaped the facility by drilling into the floor, he called up Brandon and his team to investigate the attack as well as the open rift. Once the team arrived, he debriefed them on their current situation although he did induldge in telling info that they didn't neccessarily needed to know. After an attack from the Cyberous from an alternate dimension, Gates went to inform his superiors on the matter and, upon returning, was surprised to see two other alternate versions of Brandon join with him and the team. Using technology developed by James, Gates and his men were able to stablize the dimensional rift on the base while the team went off to defeat Khan and Brandon Nadir. When an object had crashed close to the Charlie Base, Gates and his men brought the object instead to examine it. They determined that the object was some kind of pod with an unknown energy field surrounding it. Feeling concerned, he asked one of his best agents, Amanda Song, to bring in Brandon so he can examine the pod and determine if it's a threat or not. While he didn't seem to appreciate the mistrust and spying that Gates had ordered, he insisted that it wasn't a big deal. As it turns out, Gates was right and the alien from within the pod had caused great destruction to the base and escaped. Later, he arrived in Rio to pick up Brandon who had been stranded there after he heard about his situation from Amanda, who was still ordered to keep her eyes on him. When he arrived at Zankotova with Brandon, he remained behind and was witness to Nomad's arrival on the planet. He also witnessed how Nomad was able to beat Brandon and, united with the rest of Brandon's allies, helped defend the generator from Nomad's onslaught of minions. Once the battle was over, he was seen arguing with one of the Mechanics that arrived to help clean up around the main city. Later on, a foreign mass was projected to enter Earth's atmosphere, essentially annihilating all life on the planet. Gates, upon finding out, urgently requested for Brandon to meet him and gave him the mission of locating the weak points of the mass and feeding them to their advanced targeting system so they can "blow it to smithereens". He was going to give them less time originally but opted for three hours to get there, scan for the locations and then get out. However, as the situation escalated on the mass' surface, Gates had no other choice but to let his superiors know that the warheads were ready to launch. While he was surprised that the warheads had no affect on the mass, he was more than pleased to find the mass reversing course, away from the Earth. Running into yet another situation, Gates called upon Amanda Song to retrieve Brandon and his team once again. However, this situation was more discreet and he had trusted Brandon and his team with knowing the secret of Area 51. While Gates tried to remain in control of the situation and advise the team on how to act on this mission, his command was demeaned by Sargent Johnson. Ultimately, when the creature that had killed many men in the facility was handled by Brandon, Sargent Johnson had personally executed the creature before everyone. Brandon and the team looked to Gates for support in their argument against Johnson that the creature, being a mother, had a right to protect its young who was apparently being tested on by the government. However, Gates chose to stand up for what he represented and acted as though the creature had deserved it, seeing how it maned men he was responsible for. With that, Brandon no longer felt he could work with the G.E.I.T. or the government and decided to break off his connections with them as well as Gates. Later on, Gates made sure to hand Brandon his summons to court and even attended the trial as a witness for the prosecution, where he gave his honest testimony on how he felt about the defendant. Appearances Ultimate Hero *A Hero is Known (First Appearance) *Genetics *The Ultimate Enemy *The Hungry Alien *The Three Brandons *Planet X *Greetings from Area 51 *Trial by Ordeal Video Games Online Games *Critical Crisis (NPC) Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Trivia *His name was originally going to be Steven Lincoln. *As revealed in Genetics, General Gates is an old friend of Bill. *As seen in Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest, General Gates spies on Brandon in order to keep an eye on him. Gallery GeneralGatesAHIK.png|General Gates in A Hero is Known Gates UC.png|General Gates in Ultimate Conquest Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:GEIT